Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data security mechanism, and particularly a malicious code analysis method and system, a data processing apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement and innovation of technology, the Internet not only promotes worldwide information exchange, but the lifestyle of more and more people is shifting from the real world to the virtual world. However, quite a few ill-intended people carry out malicious attacks through the Internet, and computer viruses are one of the malicious programs that cause programs to self-reduplicate, infect other normal programs in a computer, or damage a computer system and accordingly stop the computer from functioning normally.
“The computer virus immune system” originates from the biological immune technology. The application of an anti-virus system is conceptualized as injection of a type of virus vaccine. The injection enables a computer to generate natural resistance against this virus. However, existing anti-virus software cannot formulate a method for removing a virus until the virus occurs and cannot take protective measures against unknown viruses.